Withering Hope
by vanilla869
Summary: Just when Serena realize that she no longer the will to tell someone his feelings, Clemont arrived to cope up for it. Unfortunately Serena is no longer the friend that Clemont sees, everything about her has changed. Will Clemont be able to snap Serena's personality back to the way it was? GeekChicShipping mostly with a slight hint of AmourShipping.


The story begins in a forest near Dendemille Town.

" It's useless", Serena bragged to herself looking at her mirror, " No matter what I do I can never get him to attract me".

Serena already tried different ornaments for her hair, it actually look good on her but the downside is no man can be attracted from her looks especially Ash someone she deeply love in her heart.

" Ash, what can I really do to make you love me?" Serena sighed looking at the indifferent sky.

Moments later Serena now begins walking alone in the forest.

Wondering steps on what she should do to impress her loved ones.

Despite meeting different species inside the forest, she tried smiling upon seeing them.

Not much later Serena ended up gazing at the blue shallow sea with a feeling of guilt and loneliness in our hearts.

Sighing from time to time looking at the marching fishes swimming together in it.

Minutes later, a voice called him out of nowhere.

**_" Serena, are you there?"_**

" That voice" Serena said trying to look from her surroundings.

" Yoh, Serena" the boy wearing a blue jumpsuit adding his yellow hair and his glasses greeted her.

" Clemont, I knew it would be you", Serena said with a smile, "But what brings you here?"

" It's nothing actually I'm just trying to check on you" Clemont said.

" Oh I see" Serena said averting her gaze on the yellow haired geek.

**Clemont's POV:**

**Something must be wrong with Serena, no wonder why she was looking like that. Maybe I should try to ask her.**

" Serena you seem to feel down, Clemont asked in a worried tone, " Is there anything wrong?"

" No, it's nothing", Serena fakes a smile telling him, " It's just I was trying to think on what I wish for my goal".

Clemont tries adjusting his glasses thinking if Serena was really telling the truth.

**Clemont's POV:**

**Judging from her looks, it looks like she is somehow pretending to be happy. It might be a bad idea if I let her know this all of a sudden, I think it's best to probably to save it for the latter.**

" Oh, I see", Clemont tries pretending to laugh a bit, "You have actually such a weird face to be honest".

" What, no I don't" Serena pouts in a sassy manner telling him back.

" But I really mean it" Clemont pushed his respond back to her.

Serena gawks a bit before turning her back on him.

" Whatever, I really don't care about it" she responds in a sassy manner again.

" Oh I'm sorry", Clemont apologized truthfully, " I was just trying to cheer you up then I end up teasing you"

" Chillax, I didn't mean to harm you" he added with a smile.

" Cheer me up", Serena asked, " For what?"

" For whatever your mind is thinking" Clemont said.

" No you can't do anything about it" Serena said in a negative way.

" Wait don't be so sure about that", Clemont corrects her, "You haven't tell me about what's been hindering you".

" I already told you", Serena yelped a bit feeling sorry to herself a bit, " Nothing is troubling me".

" Serena, you don't need to lie", Clemont taps her shoulder, " I know what you desire deep in your heart".

" It's not that you want a goal", Clemont adjust his glasses, " But you want to impress someone am I right?"

" So what", Serena said with a sad tone, " You're going to help me with it".

" Quit what you are thinking since it's not going to work anyway" she said.

" You are only saying that because you are trying to give up yourself" Clemont raises his voice.

" You feel that if you can't try to make someone yours, you already are thinking of losing hope - that's not the Serena I know|" Clemont states in an angry manner.

" Then what do you know about me", Serena shouts back at him, " I already can't make someone I love, what are you going to do about it?"

" Just go there and tell them myself then feeling rejected at the end, hell no I'm going to fall for that one again" Serena said in an irked manner.

" But what about you, are just going to let it slip away just because you think it's nonsense if you can't try to claim what's yours" Clemont said clenching his fist, full of frustration within his heart.

" Stop trying to lecture me as if you know who i really am" Serena said sniveling a bit.

" What's with you being so pessimistic", Clemont said informing something about her, " I have to tell you that you seem to have really changed now I'm regretting myself that I shouldn't have met you in the first place".

" Fine, I don't give a damn about it", Serena said, " Mind your own business and don't come try to approach me again".

" Serena, is this really what you want" Clemont clarified for the last time.

Serena only said" Yeah" turning her back at him.

She now begins to walk away from Clemont

" Where is the Serena I know"

"Where is that sweet and caring personality of hers"

"Why did she turned to something like this"

Clemont yelled these three statements to her.

" Clemont" Serena mutters looking back at him.

" The Serena I know she won't give up no matter what be it her goal, love or whatever is obstructing her", Cleomnt begged, " Please try to snap out from your negativity and think what really lies in your heart".

Serena begins to ponder a bit from the words Clemont just told her.

**Serena's POV:**

**He is right I can't just be feeling down only because I can't do it on my own. I have to try to convince Ash no matter what, i won't give up just for the sake of it even if it will take some time before he acknowledge me. I'll try my best to tell him how I truly feel.**

" Thank you for your kindness, Clemont", Serena said with a smile " I'm feeling much better now".

" Serena, I''m glad you've returned to your senses" Clemont said about to well up tears.

" OK I have decided I'll try to tell Ash on how I really feel" Serena said pumping up to herself.

" I shall remind you there is nothing like losing hope, every problem has a chance to be resolved", Clemont reminded, "If you want to try impressed someone just try to be brave and admit it to the person you love, try also talking to the person face to face through eye contact instead of doing it yourself just to make him attract you because showing off cannot be considered a good example to some people".

" Moreover those are tips you have to know, it may take a little longer than you wish but there will be day he might return the feelings what you want" he added.

" Thanks for telling me those, Clemont", Serena said with a smile, " I just don't know how grateful I am to have a friend like you comforting me through this".

" And also sorry for yelling you earlier" Serena said lowering her head to him.

" No, it's fine" Clemont said, " I should be the one saying those actually since I was the one who made you mad earlier".

" If I only I hadn't said those things" Clemont said scratching his back.

" Well at least we're even" Serena said giggling a bit.

" Yeah" Clemont retorts back.

Serena and Clemont ended up laughing as a sign of their peace.

**Clemont's POV:**

**Well Serena is actually someone I care but I think Ash is the one he needs more. It's all up to her if she can tell those to him, I won't mind if she fails because I plan to support her until the end. Serena, don't give up.**

" Hey, Clemont - what do you think" Serena tries to ask him before being interrupted by Clemont

" Anyway, let's head back to town", Clemont said trying to change the topic, " I'm sure Ash is waiting".

" You're right", Serena said, " Let's go back to Ash and Bonnie".

"I'm really glad that Clemont is here to support me, to me Ash and Clemont might be the best buddies that I ever had counting a secret loved ones and a trusted friend even if he had so many epic fail devices stored in his mind" Serena thought to herself.

Both of them returned now to Dendemille Town where the other two of their companions are located.

**THE END**

**So yeah that's all for this one, you will noticed that it was indeed short although I add a little drama from Clemont's side and I also try to change Serena's personality a bit to fit the mood.**

**All reviews are welcomed and stay tune for more of my upcoming one-shot stories. Now signing off.**


End file.
